Perfecta para el puesto
by Mariane Lee
Summary: Luego de varios meses deprimido por la muerte de su hermano, George decide que es hora de entrevistar a alguien para el puesto en Sortilegios Weasley . Entonces se encuentra con una amiga del pasado de ambos y de alguna manera sabe que ella es perfecta, perfecta para el puesto ( Esta historia participa en ¡Fandoms unidos, Jamás serán vencidos! del Foro Las Cuatro Naciones").


**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes no me pertenecen ni tampoco los lugares, como todos sabemos Harry Potter es propiedad de la genio de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Bros.**

**Aviso: **_"Esta historia participa en ¡Fandoms unidos, Jamás serán vencidos! del Foro Las Cuatro Naciones"._

**Lugar: ****Callejón Diagon**

* * *

**Perfecta para el puesto**

George Weasley estaba de pie en un costado del Callejón Diagon, junto a la entrada de Sortilegios Weasley, esperando pacientemente la llegada de alguien con quien debía encontrarse.

_O bueno, eso es decir demasiado. ¡¿Quién necesita ser paciente cuando puedes ser un Weasley?!_

Era cierto, la paciencia no era precisamente la virtud de la familia de magos pelirrojos más numerosa de toda Inglaterra. Y a juzgar por el modo en que el hombre alto y delgado tironeaba de los puños de su saco rojo a rayas blancas, buscando algo con qué calmarse, esto era cierto.

Para empezar, había acudido allí a una_ cita_ _de trabajo _con un completo desconocido.

George sabía que era imprudente, sí. _¿Quién sabía si un sociópata había decidido citarle justamente a él, con la excusa de querer trabajar en su tienda, y simplemente acababa muerto?_

Pero de todas maneras no era eso lo que le tenía preocupado, no. Era el hecho de estar afuera, en el exterior, rodeado de gente común y corriente, lo que estaba poniendo de los nervios al pelirrojo.

No salía de casa en meses, no desde la muerte de Fred, al menos. Había ido y vuelto a la tienda de bromas una o dos veces, pero nada más. Ron, su pequeño hermanito, se había hecho cargo amablemente del lugar junto con su actual novia Pansy Parkinson, una chica bastante tétrica pero divertida al fin.

Como sea, hace poco George había despertado de ese largo letargo y visto lo obvio: _A su gemelo no le gustaría que desperdiciara sus años de vida vegetando como las Coclearias **[1]** de Tía Muriel. No, ahora George debía vivir la vida por dos, ese sería su mantra._

Entonces había puesto el aviso en el periódico y al cabo de unos días había recibido la lechuza que lo había llevado a este preciso momento: parado en medio de un callejón atiborrado de magos eufóricos por las inminentes fiestas, congelándose el culo. _¿Y todo eso por qué? Ah, sí, su asistente. _

Al parecer, y citaba a Ron:

-_Sortilegios Weasley no va a atenderse solo contigo, George. – su hermano le había dicho.- No Importa cuánto esfuerzo mental pongas en ello. Necesitas conseguir mi reemplazo._

_¿De verdad? ¡Oh, vaya! Él había pensado que esto de ser mago resolvía problemas como ese. Tal vez un día de estos se construyera el mismo su propio asistente para la tienda, al mejor estilo Dr. Frankenstein**[2]** de Mary Shelley. Por cierto, Ron y Harry trabajaban ahora en la Brigada de Aurores. Y por lo que se rumoreaba en el Mundo Mágico, alguien iba a conseguir un ascenso pronto. Harry se lo merecía, realmente._

En eso, una joven morena, alta y de cabello marrón oscuro cubierto con un simpático gorro de lana rojo se detuvo a un costado suyo, impidiéndole ver su rostro de frente. De todas maneras a George le pareció bonita. _Tal vez es por el color del gorro, _el antiguo león pensó para sí mismo. _Como buen Griffindor y Weasley_, _George adoraba el color rojo_, _al igual que su hermano Fred…_

Deprimiéndose de repente con el pensamiento, el hombre pelirrojo ignoró a la recién llegada, quién al cabo de un rato pareció hartarse de aquello y girándose hacia él le dirigió la palabra; pese a que George siguió mirando al frente obstinadamente.

-¿Esperas a alguien?- la joven preguntó. Y tenía un tono de voz tan amable, que aunque George lo intentó, no pudo evitar contestar inmediatamente.

-Sí.- dijo simplemente.- Pero llega tarde.- espetó sin poder ocultar la frustración en su voz. La chica asintió seriamente, como comprendiéndolo, lo cual sorprendió al pelirrojo, quien estuvo tentado en girarse hacia ella. _¿Hacia cuanto que no hablaba con mujeres, a parte de su madre, su hermana y las novias de sus hermanos? No podía recordarlo._

-La gente es una mal educada.- la chica dijo contrariada.- Esta este tipo, se supone que nos reuniríamos aquí hoy, pero ya veo que su tiempo es más valioso que el mío. ¡En cuanto lo vea me va a conocer!- la joven morena exclamó cerrando sus puños con fuerza, los cuales estaban cubiertos por guantes del mismo color del gorro.

Y fue entonces que George rió en voz alta. No pudo evitarlo, fue algo que le salió solo. Pero es que aquella chica, a pesar de su altura, tenía algo que hacía a George dudar que fuera una persona demasiado peligrosa. _¡Vamos, si con el gorrito lucía tan adorable!..._

-Lo siento, yo…Lo siento.- George masculló alzando ambas manos en alto sin conseguir parar de reír. Lo ojos marrones de la chica tenían un brillo un tanto peligroso, y entonces fue que George cayó en la cuenta de por qué le resultaban tan familiares.- ¡¿Angelina?!- preguntó incrédulo.- ¿Angelina Johnson?

-¡George Weasley!- la chica gritó a su vez al reconocerlo, antes de fundirse en un caluroso abrazo.- ¡Madre mía! ¿Pero qué haces aquí?...Espera un segundo, ¿tú no?... ¡Por Merlín, soy tan estúpida!- la joven espetó golpeándose la frente para enfatizar.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué sucede?- George preguntó dando vueltas en su sitio, confundido, y en alguna parte de su mente registro que aquella era demasiada emoción para un tema tan trivial como aquello. Pero en el fondo no le importaba ni un poco. _Encontrarse con Angelina era una de las mejores cosas que le pasaba en mucho tiempo._

-¡¿Acaso no puedes verlo?!- la chica exclamó mirándolo fijamente.- Se suponía que me reuniría con tu hermano Ron hoy, para una oferta de trabajo. Pero ya veo que hubo un cambio de planes…-murmuró sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente. George estaba como hipnotizado. _Aquellos ojos marrones…_Ni siquiera prestó demasiada atención a lo que Angelina le estaba diciendo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿A qué planes te refieres?- el chico preguntó confundido.- Angelina, no sé Legeremancia. Pero en serio espero que no estés pensando asaltar Gringotts ni nada por el estilo…- exclamó de tal modo que ambos jóvenes acabaron riendo con ganas.

-¡¿Acaso no lo ves, George?!-Angelina dijo cuando pudo parar de reír a carcajadas. George frunció el ceño, contrariado.-¡Ron te mandó a ti en su lugar! ¡Para la entrevista!

-¡Ah, eso!- George dijo restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano.- Sí, claro. Espero que no te intimide estar tratado con un hombre de negocios…- George dijo dándose aires de importencia al tiempo que se alisaba una arruga inexistente en la chaqueta. Y antes de poder darse cuenta de ello estaba sonriéndole a Angelina. _Una sonrisa de verdad, como las que no daba en mucho tiempo._

-Eres un tonto, Weasley.- la joven dijo con ese brillo peculiar en sus ojos que hacía que George quisiera ser retrasado con tal de que ella siguiera mirándolo de ese modo.- ¿Y bien?- la chica preguntó entonces, tornándose seria.- ¿Qué te parece? ¿Soy la asistente que buscabas?

George la miró entonces. La miró de verdad.

Angelina era alta, medía cerca de un metro setenta. También era delgada, y de alguna manera tenía cuervas. Ella lucía exactamente como una jugadora profesional de Quidditch.

_¿Pero ella lo era?_ George no estaba seguro. Esos últimos veces los había pasado viviendo debajo de una roca. Probablemente, pudiera haberse extinguido la raza humana y el no se habría dado por enterado.

-Puede ser…-George masculló fingiéndose indeciso, al darse cuenta de que Angelina se había percatado de qué la estaba mirando.- Pero primero debo hacerte una serie de preguntas, solo para estar seguro.- aclaró. Angelina dio entonces un bufido de incredulidad, pero no opuso resistencia.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó- ¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Has tenido un empleo como este antes?- George dijo mirándola seriamente.

-No.-Angelina admitió un tanto reticente.- ¡Soy jugadora de Quidditch, Weasley! ¡No me presiones!- espetó confirmando las sospechas de George sobre su estado físico.

-Ya veo…-George susurró entonces llevándose una mano a la barbilla, pensativo.- ¿Vendes pociones prohibidas? ¿Traficas dragones? ¿Tienes un amorío?- preguntó entonces sin poder contenerse.

-¡¿Y eso qué diablos tiene que ver con este trabajo?!- la morena exclamó cabreada y George sonrió sin poder contenerse.

-¡Nada, nada!- exclamó mostrando las palmas y luego juntándolas.- Solo era curiosidad, he estado pensando en adquirir un dragón como mascota.- dijo aunque era mentira.- Y hablando de trabajos, ¿qué fue lo que te hizo venir a esta entrevista entonces?- preguntó sin poder contenerse. Para su sorpresa, las mejillas de Angelina se tiñeron de rosado a pesar de su tono de piel, y él descubrió con sorpresa que la joven estaba avergonzada y no tenía una respuesta.

_Un aura huidiza envolvía entonces a la morena. Y a él le gustaba eso. Le gustaba mucho. Quería correr tras ella y convencerla de que estaba a salvo._

_¡¿Pero qué cosas dices, George?!, _una voz en su cabeza replicó. _Ella es Angelina, la exnovia de tu difunto hermano, imbécil. ¡Contrólate!_

-Yo…eh…¡Necesitaba dinero!- la chica chilló entonces, presa del pánico.- Sí, eso era. Ando escasa de dinero y entonces vi tu anuncio en el periódico, y cómo el _Plummere United_ se ha tomado un receso por unos meses pensé,_ ¿por qué, no? Nadie a muerto de trabajo todavía, Angelina.- _ella dijo en un tono bastante convincente. De hecho, cualquiera se lo habría comprado. Era una gran mentirosa a pesar de todo. Improvisaba sobre la marcha y aunque lucía avergonzada se valía de ello para hacerlo ver real. Eso le recordó al pelirrojo porque él y Fred se llevaban tan bien con Angelina y Lee Jordan durante sus años de colegio.

Pero para desgracia de la joven él era George Weasley. Y los gemelos Weasley serían siempre los príncipes del engaño, doctorados en hacer bromas sin siquiera terminar Hogwarts, hombres de negocios y la pesadilla doble de Argus Filtch y la apestosa _Señora Norris._

-Estas mintiendo.- el pelirrojo acusó sin vacilar, haciendo que a la joven se le descompusiera el rostro.- No hay manera en este mundo que una jugadora profesional de Quidditch necesite dinero. A mi hermana Ginny la llamaron para las Arpías hace unas semanas, ¿y sabes una cosa? ¡Ella no podría ganar más galeones ni con la jodida gallina de los huevos de oro en sus manos! ¿Por quién me tomas? ¡No soy un imbécil!– el pelirrojo espetó fingiéndose enojado antes de esbozar una sonrisa burlista al ver que la chica palidecía de los nervios.

-¡Estás contratada!- exclamó entonces de lo más animado, mientras Angelina le miraba incrédula y con una sonrisa radiante asomando de sus rosados labios.

-¿De verdad?- la joven inquirió sin poder creérselo.

-Ajá.-George asintió sin perder su sentido del humor.- Ser mi ayudante en la tienda es un puesto difícil, ¿sabes?- inquirió mirádola fijamente.- Pero creo que estás a la altura.

-Eso es genial.- Angelina exclamó sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, antes de darle un golpe en el hombro derecho.

-_¡Ouch!...-_George se quejó ya que en verdad le había dolido.- ¿Y eso por qué fue?- Preguntó confundido.

-Porque eres un tonto Weasley.- Angelina dijo sonriente como si fuera obvio.- ¿Te veo entonces el Lunes?- preguntó con ese brillo fantástico en su mirada. Y George la contempló embobado mientras la chica se alejaba de allí a paso seguro y confiado.

-Sí, eh…sí claro.- murmuró torpemente a pesar de que ella ya no podía oírle.

_El era George Weasley y era un hombre de negocios, pero ahora tenía un serio problema de capital. Porque no pararía hasta contar a Angelina como uno de sus bienes más preciados: la mujer de su vida. La futura madre de sus hijos. Y sí, su ayudante en la tienda de bromas._

_Pero es que nadie podía culparle por ser tan ambicioso: Angelina Johnson era perfecta. Perfecta para el puesto._

* * *

**¡¿Les gustó?! Realmente espero que entendieran la historia y no se marearan xD**

** Sí es así no se olviden de dejar review. Y si no les gustó, también. **

**_¡Vivan los Weasley! ¡Gracias por leer y la mejor de las suertes para todos!_**

**Mariane Lee**

_La vida no se mide por las veces que respiras, sino por aquellos momentos que te dejan sin aliento**.- Hitch**_

* * *

[1] **_Coclearia:_**Esta planta resulta muy eficaz para la inflamación del cerebro, y de ahí que se emplee corrientemente en la fabricación de filtros para confundir y ofuscar, o allí donde el mago pretenda producir exaltación o imprudencia

[2] **_Frankenstein: _**es una obra literaria de la escritora inglesa Mary Shelley. Publicado en 1818 y enmarcado en la tradición de la novela gótica, el texto explora temas tales como la moral científica, la creación y destrucción de vida y la audacia de la humanidad en su relación con Dios.


End file.
